what other choice?
by Dark Ranger33
Summary: I was a ODST in the war, now I am a prisoner because I struggled to face civilian life, I thought it was all over...until I met them. A trip to the other side of red vs blue follow in the footsteps of a space pirate as he struggles between his needs and wants, what's right and wrong... a little romance with Carolina not much.
1. Chapter 1

**guys I saw the RED VS BLUE season 13 and it was bad ass here is a one shot I have of it...**

My names Chase Holt and I was a ODST in the Human Covenant war I did my job, dropping from orbit in steel death traps and landing in the enemy's face, with little or no change to survival, it was hard. After the war I struggled returning to civilian life so I formed a sex and drug habit. Soon I turned to crime to get the money to fuel the fire; and the UNSC don't take kindly to criminals even know I served them till the war was over and almost dying on several occasions. I have plasma burns on my face and scars on my body this was a key factor why I couldn't get a job.

"Fuck!" I grunted while I was trying to break through the glass to a store...SMASH! the glass broke I looked around and went inside.

I was going in when the alarm went off, I jerked and cut my arm on the glass..."oh shit!" I rushed in and grabbed meds and chips other shit then saw the register and paced over there and tried to open it, "come on...come on!." I hit it and threw it on the floor...

"UNSC military police hands up!" I froze and looked up at him...I had a compact magnum in my pants. I reached down and threw the register at him and pulled the weapon and fired 3 rounds at the cop stuffed my pockets with money and ran in the back.

I ran In the office and kicked down the back door I went out, I ran the corner and in the arms of 2 UNSC MPs, "NO FUCK YOU!" I clocked one in the jaw witch didn't do much since he was wearing a helmet, they held me down so the wounded officer I shot could hit me with his baton...BLACKNESS...

I woke up in jail, 2 prisoners tried to touch me but they learned not to when I smashed ones head in the bars...then I got tased. They threw me in a cell alone, for 3 days I sat there with my thoughts I knew that no one was bailing me out, all the family and friends I had eater died in the war our are in the outer planets. I had a black eye form the cop that I shot at; and I had stiches on my arm, "more scars to go with the ones from the war" I said to myself.

"Prisoner on your feet," a guard ordered me, I smiled at him. "Yes sir!"

I got up and let him put the cuffs on me and we walked to the court...

"2 counts of breaking and entering, 3 degree attempted murder and 3 degree assault on a officer, well MR. Holt your in a pickle" the judge said to me as I stood in front of him.

"Prick"

"Well despite your crimes I will only give you 30 to 45 years for you service in the military," he slammed his gavel on the desk. "Yeah yeah thanks judge! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I yelled out as they were dragging me away.

Next thing I know I was on a prisoner transport in deep space...

I was looking up at the ceiling from my bunk while my inmate was looking out in the endless space..."so" he started "what cha in for?" "oh just shooting a few cops breaking in a store the usual" I said blankly. "The names Jack... yours?"

"Chase" I said again blankly while scratching at the tearing paint next to my bunk, "you don't talk much do you?"

I got down from the bunk "yeah well you know what they say the quiet ones are the ones who will kill you in your sleep," I saw the guard I found his name to be Stastny, the other inmates we joking around and shooting the shit with him.

He just kept walking saying quiet down and something about a hitchhiker, "what an a asshole" Jack said "yeah" I agreed "so what are you in for?" I asked, "oh just writing a few counterfeit checks and copying UNSC currency," "ah" I nodded.

"Before the war?" he asked as he set back in his bunk, "used to be a ODST 122nd drop division," I looked over to him "it was fun. The good ol days" I joked.

Stastny walked back with some other guards and a... armored guy? "whoa you see that?" jack asked me as other guys like us were looking at them.

"Well isn't that something" I said as I got up in my bunk, "yep, say you ever wonder why were here?..."

"Oh god..."

I went to rest my eyes when I was jerked out of rest by a alarm, the lights went red...

Me and Jack went to the bars and saw these armored people walking in to the ship, they fired on the guards and they went down...

"Shit man are they going to kill us?" Jack whimpered as he flinched at every shot, "quiet Pusey!" I said I try to hear what they were saying...

Sector 1 clear!

sector 2 clear...

sector 3 clear... a trooper said to 2 men that where were at the controls on the catwalk one of witch was the guy with Stastny, I smirked at the thought that he could be dead...

Other inmates were yelling and panicking One picked up the mic..."quiet...as of this moment we are the new crew of this ship."

"well who the hell are you!?" a inmate yelled out, he when quiet...

I saw the other one pat him on the back and over heard, "why don't you let the people person handle this ok?...listen up we are looking for soldiers who are not afraid of killing lots of people for lots of money... we don't care who you are and we don't care what you done cause quite frankly we probably did a hell of lot worse...all we want are men who can follow orders and hold their own on the battlefield...we are going to war folks now our enemy's are weak but their are a lot of them...and got a couple of badass freelancer agents on their side."

Fuck freelancers? they are almost good as Spartans I thought.

"But if you survive you will be rich enough to live the rest of your lives as freemen...now if this totally awesome idea doesn't sound like your kind of job we will let you off the ship..."

"fuck that jack said next to me"...

"but if your ready to fight for your freedom then please firmly grasp the bars of your cell in a sign of solitary... We all stood there when I heard the bars shake from the cell next to mine then a another..., then I did to, I looked over to jack he just stood there arms folded, "jack?" I whispered.

"Nobody telling me what to do" he firmly said.

"Well ok then" they both nodded and then he fliped the button..."oh shit!" I said as the glass windows opened and Jack was sucked in space with out so much of a scream, "SHIT!" I screamed but I healed firm, I looked behind me and saw others getting sucked out, "god"...then the windows sealed back up and I fell to the floor... I moaned in pain then I over heard..."congratulations your hired" they went silent but only to the cries of the inmates, I got up and dusted my self off, I just stood there and thought god what have I done?

After a few minutes I over heard some nut job talking to one of the guards, they let him out.

Once they came back they unlocked some other guys cell a guy buy nothing I couldn't handle but... They took him to.

Once they came back I flagged one down and she came over, "what do you want asshole?" "just thought I could talk to my so called saviors," she huffed and commed her bosses "yeah this is 111 got a inmate here wants to talk to you...yeah ok, 111 out." "your lucky day babe come on," she unlocked the cell and her and took me to the bridge.

When I came in they were talking..."yeah all I know is that control wants us to fill the ranks with this trash and..." "sir here is that prisoner" she said and shoved me towards them, "what is it? I am tired of talking to inmates," the one in the green armor said annoyed, "yeah so what's your deal?" the other said...

The names Chase Holt former ODST I made drops in the war including New Mombasa...

Just wanted to know who you are or rather who my new boss is?" they chuckled at this,

"Well if you really want to know I am Felix and my deer friend over her is Locus were mercs or pirates or what ever you want to call us..."

He came over to me and put his had on my shoulder... then he threw a sucker punch I reacted and dogged then he tried again but that time I caught his fist and twisted it, he we forced on his knees.

Then I looked behind me and saw locus the next thing I knew I was on the ground in a punch... I tried to get up and fight but a pirate holed me back.

"Oh man! he can take a punch and give it right back!" Felix said shaking his wounded arm, then he pulled me up and I wiped the blood from my face, well welcome aboard Holt.." he paused..."no no you look like more of a specter to me."

I chuckled, "so specter you think you have what it takes to be a pirate?" "well I know if I refuse you will suck me out in space, and well I am dumb enough to try.

"I like your answer" Felix said as a pirate ran in...

"Sir we found a solider in the lower decks" a pirate said, "well Spec time to prove your worth," Felix said as he chambered a round in the magnum and we walked down to the lower deck.

We walked to a scared solider surrounded by pirates, he was cowering on a wall we walked up to him, "no no please!" the solider was pleading to the pirates, "yeah yeah yeah shut it," Felix said, Locus spoke up "I expect you men you clear every hole and crack now go up top and report to control," he said heartlessly, we turned to the solider, "well you thought you could hide from us huh? Felix said well it wouldn't of mattered any way cause we would of crashed the ship once we were done here."

"Y-you Trooper he said to me you used to be ODST, were brothers..." he must of looked at my hell jumper tattoo "yeah we were all brothers once we used to fight side by side, we used to all have a common enemy, we used to all belong to the same army... but now we are divided... just like human nature intended" Felix said and he handed me the magnum.

Please let me go, I looked down at him the boy must of been 20-23?, "go on Spec prove your loyalty," Locus said to me. I knelt down at him,

"sorry kid looks like your in the wrong place at the wrong time," I smirked besides we all got to go some time,"

I put the gun to his forehead and fired...


	2. Chapter 2

When the pirates "rescued" us from UNSC's imprisonment and I was forever grateful to Felix and Locus and I would serve them and Charon industries till my dyeing breath...with payment of course.

I was on a mercenary ship talking to shark face?

"so what hell kind of name is shark face?" I asked him sweeping off some dust from my brand new black pirate armor with white trim.

"Look at my face" she plainly said

"yeah more like... half face from batman!" I said, he rolled his eyes and Aiden walked in

"hey doc! I was wondering if you could..."

"I am not here for you" she said plainly

"right your here for him?" I said pointing fingers sarcastically

"yes!" they both said annoyingly

I put my hands up "ok ill leave" "assholes..."

I was walking through the ship when Felix came around a dark corner, "whoa! Felix buddy carful if you weren't you...you would be out?" I paused to think of what the hell I just said.

"Yeah yeah shut up and follow me," he said with out explanation,

I paused with a questionable face for a second, "ok boss!" I said and followed close behind.

Ok so you know how we are at war with the planet of chorus?" he asked me with locus setting behind him

I paused "oh yeah I went there once to see the flying alien tower and I got cotton candy and..."

"Enough!" Locus said "the reason why we ask you is that you are the only one here with ODST experience..."

"Your point?"

he sighed "my point is that we want you to go in and kill agent Washington and Carolina if you succeed your pay will be increased dramatically"

I scratched my chin "what kind of pay are we talking about here?...

"Come on asshole we are already paying you a 30% of a million already!" Felix said

I chuckled "yeah Felix and how much are you and the veteran mercs making? I may be new to this war but trust me as we all were in the human covenant war and we all know war, men like me shark face"...I chuckled "need to be matched for our skills... I want a fucking castle when this is over "

"Fine you will get a 50% more bonus, that is the last offer" locus said

"yup so when should I get ready?"

"now"

I was getting my equipment ready, I was equipped with a hard light shield, active camo and plasma grenades, for weapons I have a binary rifle and a battle rifle, as for my armor I wear enhanced ODST armor with better radar and shield, with my weapons loaded and grnades primed I went to the ships Orbital drop pod bay and got in pod 117.

Then Felix and Locus walked up followed by Aiden, "you ready Holt?" Felix asked

"as ill ever be"

"good now lets get this under way"

"Ok Holt you tasked with killing both agents Carolina and Washington, they both dangerous in their own way, Carolina her AI and Washington his EMP and healing unit...if he still has this armor upgrades is unknown.

"Is that all Aidan?" Locus asked

"Yes pretty much"

"Ok good luck and don't disappoint us" Felix said as the hatch closed

The pod got in to drop position and the countdown began.

3...2...1

The pod dropped In to orbit and I felt alive, I was racing down to earth... or Chorus or whatever

I checked the tech in my pod it was green all across the board, this takes me back to the drops I survived back in the war simpler times back then.

I it said I was 1100 feet till ground I prepared myself...BOOOOM!

I rocked in my pod..."wooo wow I haven't done that in years!" I yelled in my pod,

I popped the lid and I landed in a grassland like area, Ive been in worse I thought and got out.

I stepped out and got my gear in order I was meant to be here for a week 7 days in and out, lets keep it that way, I gathered my belongings and went off in the direction of the capital.

I hiked through foot hills and grasslands till I was near the capital of chorus and then I saw them...the reds and blues I pulled out my binary rifle, "oh yeah the laser...damn" I said looking through my Battle rifle they were saying something, I tried turning on my sound enhancer but I was to far, "fuck."

I climbed a building and looked over then their was all of red and blue them there and the leaders I turned it on again and I could her them as if they were right next to me...

 **Carolina POV**

Ahhh idiots Kimball and Doyle were fighting again,

"look I know you think making more vehicles is a good idea but we are going to need that power and resources for our men and..."

"Miss Kimball I know you think your a top leader but as far as I am conserved all you know how to do is command idiots in a cave!"

"Ooooooh you just got burned!" Tucker said

"You know what I..."

"Enough! would you to stop acting like brats and find a way to work it out! we take 30% power and resources for vehicle manufacture and the rest goes to the army!" I said, every one in the room was looking at me and I felt a hot blush on my face...

"Wow that was harsh" Griff said

"Shut up numb nuts she did what had to be done...dirty blue"

"I couldn't agree more sir" Simmons chimed in

"Kiss ass they both said,

"Yes thank you agent Carolina some people don't under stand the important of vehicles in war..."

"Warning enemy personal detected"

"Oh its ok freckles are you hungry?"

"What do you mean freckles?" I asked...

 **Holt POV**

"Oh shit" I said quietly and ran in the shadows what the fuck they have a talking gun?, they searched the buildings roof tops till the pink one found something,

"hey guys I found something" he yelled in a matter of moments everyone was less than 6 feet away from me, I was behind a air unit,

"Oh no Washington said this is a audio enhancer spies use it to eavesdrop they looked around,

I am going to be here for a while...

 **2 hours later**

They all went back to their quarters I follower her...

Carolina walked in and locked her door no matter Ill get in the window...

I climbed in quietly, and crouched hidden in the other room, she took off her helmet and I was love-struck she was so beautiful had red hair like fire and emerald green eyes, wow shame I got to kill her...

She put a magnum down on her dresser, and went to the bathroom to wash her face... I snuck up and took the magnum and looked for any more weapons...

She was washing that pretty face of hers than I said it...

"Hey beautiful" she froze hot water and soap on her face and water still running... Here I handed her a towel I wanted her to see the person that was going to kill her.

She slowly took the towel and wiped her face off then took a step back toured her magnum,

"looking for this?" I said spinning the magnum around my finger, she looked at me with green fire in her eyes...

"What do you want?...church"

"Yeah what's...up?" church said slowly just a hologram on her shoulder "who in the fuck is this guy?"

"My names Chase I am here for one and one reason only...to kill you and wash...and maybe that one with the sword Felix really wanted him dead..."

"They sent you?" she asked

"Yup and the riches after ha ha...well it was good talking to you Carolina" I pointed the magnum to her face, "but sadly I got to go...and so do you..."

Just then she kicked him and the magnum went flying in her hands,

"Freeze asshole!" She commanded

"ha ha ha you think your missing something else?" I asked her

She looked dumbfounded and realized that their was no mag in the gun then she pulled the trigger...

Got that to he said holding the bullet, and then he threw the objects at her and charged... they fought...

He dropped kicked her and she dodged it, she deleted him with fist punches he dodged every one of them and then some.

he gabbed her fist and slammed her down she hit the floor with a squeak of forced exhaled air, he thought it was adorable, she kicked up and got on her feet, she was beaten and bloody..."Church do something!" she pleaded

"Ok hold on to your insides" he said as they when in sonic speed they took him down to the ground and kept punching, he shielded his face and kicked her off him.

He stood up and took his helmet off and wiped off the blood from his mouth and threw his helmet on the floor...

"You know I wasn't expecting this from you...I guess Flex and Locus was right your a force to be reckoned with..." then he pounced on her and they went out of the window... they hit the street floor and continued fighting...soon everyone came out and wash and tucker came in, they all fought.

Wash charged him and was flung in a window Carolina punching him square in the jaw and then in the ribs then tucker came behind and stabbed him,

"Ahhh what the hell?" I pulled the sword out and pointed it at all three of then then I looked around everyone in the whole city was watching,

"Fine don't play fare" I pointed the sward to them and it shut off, "Huh?"

"Haha dumbass that sword only protects me and..." I threw it at him and he hit the floor I pulled out my knife and took up fighting stance, they rushed me and I fought them off.

then Wash punched me out, I hit the floor drained and beaten, only one thing left to do...

"Stop this and or you will be subdued!" wash said pointing a magnum to my head,

"then be ready to dig two graves I said as I stuck his magnum with a enhanced plasma grenade, I ran and ducked for cover...BOOOM! I rolled over and the next thing I knew I was knocked out...

"Ha ha got him!" sarge said wiping the blood from the stock of his shot gun,

Carolina are you all right?" Wash said getting up then the blues and reds came to form a circle around the mercenary, "yeah I am fine get him to medial I want to have a little talk with him."

They all went to medical to treat their wounded's, and the army went back to their posts ...


	3. Chapter 3

I got online to my D-pad...

I woke up in a hospital bed..."oh shit"

"Well well look who's up" a voice said I looked and it was Carolina and all the reds and blues

"Yeah dident think we would save your life did yeah" Simmons said

"Oh no I thought you would make me a breakfast in bed!" I mocked his tone

"Quiet" wash spoke up, what are you doing here?

"Oh I thought I would get all of your autographs!"

"Oh that's good but I don't have a write pen thingy maybe freckles can sign it for you!" Caboose said pointing the talking gun at me.

"No Caboose" Carolina said pushing the gun down still making eye contact with me, "if you guys don't mind leaving me and wash in here for a second?"

On her order everybody left but her and wash stayed, than I realized I was handcuffed to the bed..."shit"

Carolina moved closer to me, visible injuries to her pretty little face, then the AI I found its name to be church came out,

"Listen buddy tell her what she wants to know and you won't get hurt" the hologram said to me

"No way in hell" then she slapped me...hard, I looked to the floor taken in the pain and forcing it in to energy, "wow you really do pack a punch...or slap give of take."

She pulled out a knife, "oh I can pack way more of a punch!"

"Carolina" wash said and came over from guarding the door

"You realize I am here to kill both of you?" I asked

"Oh yeah we know" he replied

"Man only if I had a gun oh the irony"

"you going to need a lot more than a gun to kill us!" she said

I looked at her and she blushed? I could of wasted you back at you room but I played fare...a mistake I will not make again"

"No you wont" she pointed a magnum at me and fired...

 **Wash POV**

"Carolina!" I yelled then I realized sparks?

"ha ha you ass holes this is a bio cybernetic human enhanced robot! you think I would really take all the reds and blues on at once? Hell no!"

I looked over at Carolina she seemed shocked, and then got enraged "how did you do than I could of swear I was fighting a real person!"

" I looked at her from my screen, "honey do you know what bio cybernetic means?" we all stood there for about 5 seconds

"well gang! looks like I am going to have to go...oh but I left a gift for you..." he looked at Carolina and blew her a kiss and switched off...then we heard beeping.

I walked over to the robot's body and ripped the loose armor plate off...it was a bomb set for 10 sec!

"Carolina! run!" we jumped out of the 3 story hospital window...

 **Holt POV**

I turned off my D-pad and heard a big BOOM! I looked a block over where the hospital was, the top floor was in a cloud of smoke and rubble, I shook my head I dident want to do that but they left me no choice... I was at abandoned apartment building on the 6th floor setting at a dusty old table loading my magnum.

"I bet Felix is going to be pissed" I put the pistol at my side and then the binary rifle on my back...I checked my inventory and picked up my battle rifle and looked out the window ready to move... it was night time and I went to the armory of the federal army of chorus...

 **Tucker POV 3 hours later**

"So what the fuck was that?" I asked

"I don't know but if they have tech advanced like this then were in trouble," Simmons said picking through the bits and parts of the destroyed robot.

"No shit Sherlock!" Grif said looking around

"It had blood pain detectors this is one advanced robot" Wash said

"Not as advanced as our friend Lopez here!" Sarge said then Loped said something

"You cant even find out how to turn the Spanish off," wash said

"Wash" Carolina said "this is serious we have a well trained mercenary after us and he out smarted me..."

"I know and were going to find him"

 **Holt POV**

I was in a air vent in the armory... I looked down and saw to guards...

"Hey man you hear about the hospital?"

"Yeah its fuck up they said about 30 people died..."

"shit" he said and they kept patroling

I didn't want to kill those people...fuck, I kept crawling till I was in the armory room. The coast was clear so I kicked the panel out and went in, I walked up to federal army armor suits, "this would make a good disguise" so I striped of my ODST armor and suited up...

 **30min later**

I went back to that apartment stored my merc gear, I made it my safe house, one of the feds issued gear were 2 frags a magnum and a battle rifle I geared up and went after them again.

I was acting like I was patrolling when I saw all of then go in to a building...wow they stick together don't they?, i got on my D-pad and radioed Locus...

"report" his chilling voice came in my comms,

"yeah hold off on that I am going to need a MAC blast on these coordinates..."

"What's the target?" he asked

"All the reds and blues and...them"

Felix pushed Locus aside..."Tucker?" I nodded, I couldn't tell but I think he was smiling..."What the hell are you wearing?" he asked then Locus looked.

"Oh I am just under cover now... what about that MAC blast?" I said looking around for guards, ill verify it with command Locus said walking away.

"Holt tour transmitter says that your dead?"

"Funny story about that I kind of stole one of our robots and used it for the mission..."

he just stared at me..."that robot cost almost as much as your paycheck..." Locus came back.

"Command denied the blast" he said

"What they are all here! if we take them out now we their will be no leadership well at least good leader ship..." I thought about the Fed and NR commanders fighting.

"Look ill clear the blast with command you just keep a eye out," Felix said to me

I nodded "Holt out" I switched off my D-pad and crawled in a air vent.

Wow 2nd time in one day I am in a vent...go figure

I came up on them and looked through the vent...

"We got to do something with this guy he is dangerous and needs to be stopped," Wash said

"No shit we do we need him gone or he will jeopardize the mission here and..."

"Holt...Come in over" Locus said

"Yeah go ahead"

We have confirmed MAC blast on you location over..."

"Yeah just give me a few moments to flee the blast zone over?..."

"Negative you are expendable...consider your contract with us terminated"

"Sorry Chase but business is business," Felix's voice left the comm quiet... "Oh shit"

I looked at my D-pad it was at 19 seconds... If they think they can do this to me... they are wrong... I kicked open the vent panel and jumped by them...they were all pointing guns at me...

"Solider what the hell are you doing?" Wash asked me, I took off my helmet and threw it on the ground...

"Look you all got to get out of here! there is MAC blastonits way!"

They looked shocked not to know if this was a trick or a hoax, "Why should we trust you?" Carolina asked

I looked at them, "why would I risk my cover and come out to a group or heavily armed people?" and then I showed them my D-pad it was at 12 seconds

"Come on guys!" I said and we all ran out and took cover behind concrete barricades...6-5-4-3-2-1... a beam touched the buliding and then...BOOOOM!

The building collapsed and dust was everywhere, I looked up at Carolina, "oh shit not again!"... she knocked me out,

"We will interrogate him later Wash said but now we have to help these men," he said as people were trapped under the rubble..."Sarge tucker tae him to base" they nodded and took him.

"You really think he saved us?" Carolina asked

"I don't know I really don't know."

 **And my friends I really don't know what to do next, give me some ideas..**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing! I am a hobo**

 _You put me on a roller coaster, fly me on a plane_  
 _You send me to another planet, get inside my brain_  
 _I knew right when I met you I would never be the same_  
 _But I let you take me over, girl, so I'm the one to blame, oh_

 _You… make all my screws come… loose_  
 _Got me perfectly con… fused_  
 _Always find a way to mess me up and drive me wild_  
 _I love the way you make me lose my mind_  
 _Lose my mind_

 _You make me crazy and I kinda like it_  
 _You show me that apple, girl, and I wanna bite it_  
 _So crazy that I gotta have it_  
 _And I never wanna get out of this straitjacket_

 _You… make all my screws come… loose_  
 _Got me perfectly con… fused_  
 _Always find a way to mess me up and drive me wild_  
 _I love the way you make me lose my…_

 _I feel the walls closing in inside this padded room_  
 _Only good thing about it is I'm locked in here with you, yeah_  
 _I'm always watching you, wondering what you'll do next_  
 _But my favorite part about it is I always have to guess (you know I do)_

 _You… you make all my screws come… loose_  
 _Got me perfectly con… fused_  
 _Always find a way to mess me up and drive me wild_  
 _I love the way you make me lose my mind_  
 _Make me lose my mind_  
 _Lose my mind_  
 _Make me lose my mind_  
 _Make me lose my mind_  
 _Lose my mind..._

"Ah! what the fuck?" I said setting up

"What?" Tucker said

"I-I was in a hospital and I was crazy, I kissed a broom or a mop but I thought it was a fucking hot girl...I guess she drive me crazy."

"Wow wonder if she crazy to get in to me...bow cha wow wow!" he exclaimed

I looked at him "what?"

"don't look at me your the one dreaming bout kissing cleaning tools,"

"oh god you fuckers knocked me out again?"

"yeah and if you want we can have Doc take a look at you...you know because your dreaming about kissing brooms..."

"Yeah I get it... I am not crazy, just...fucked"

"How so?"

"Well I could of ran and let you all die but I warned you and you still knocked me out..."

"We didn't kill you,"

"Right but those fuckers betrayed me and now I am going back to prison...fuck!" I tried to throw my pillow..."and I am hand cuffed"

"Dude what do you expect you blew up a hospital and the briefing room, and killed more that 30 people...should I go on?"

"Yes please" I joked

"you almost killed Carolina and wash..."

"Ok ok I get it I've done bad things but only did it because I was missed guided...they gave me a second chance..."

"and left you"

I looked up "yeah and left me...I've been fight with the wrong side blinded my greed and money..."

"That's all we need to know," Carolina, Wash and the leaders stepped out from behind one side see through glass...

"Well we finally get to see who's been wrecking our city," Kimball said followed by Doyle...

"yeah sorry about that..."

"Well sorry doesn't bring back the lives lost and the resources spent..."

"Let me help ill help bring down the Muppets that almost killed me...and the reds and blues"

"As far we are concerned you are a prisoner of war...but because you saved the reds blues and us... I will...but you will be escorted by agent Carolina," with that they walked out, everybody but...her.

Once the door shut she cracked her knuckles..."pay back time."

"Oh man"

We walked to the mess hall ...me limping was still wearing the fed armor... we got our food and set down with all the reds and blues, I felt...very award consorting I was trying to kill them hours ago...

They all looked at my beat up face and Carolina cuffed my leg to the table...

"so look who's beating who up now" Grif said between mouthfuls

"I agree with the fat ass you got the shit beat out of you... the names Simmons I..."

"don't trouble yourself buddy...I know who all of you are have extensive background till the slightest detail..."

"that's kind of creepy," sarge said

Wash put his finger up... "uhh not every detail..."

"Yes wash i know you peed the bed" he just got smaller in his set

Church came to his side..."its ok wash we all knew"

"yeah that makes me fell better" he said

"Eat prisoner" Carolina said

"I picked up my spork and put food in my mouth not because I was hungry but in fear she would punch me...

"Oh dude you are totally her bitch!" Tucker mocked

They laughed while I ate, I had to sat one of her beatings is one of the worse thing I ever felt... and I don't expect to do it again any time soon...

We were done eating we went out and out to what Carolina called the spot, it had a beautiful view of chorus..."so is this a date?" I asked

"nope just because I got to watch you doesn't mean i get to do what I want..."

We sat there for a few seconds then I piped up, "you want to make a deal?" I asked

She looked over at me, "if I take you to my uhhh lets say safe house you do 2 things or me..."

"What would that be?"

I swallowed "you let out of the cuffs and let me have my armor?" She thought about it for a sec and then nodded, and then I took her to the safe house...

We walked in and a cloud of dust greeted us... "still dusty as I remember, see" I walked over to a comm relay and a data storage..."see I told you..." I held out my cuffed wrists... she sighed and gave me the key... I unlocked them and after rubbed them.

I walked over to my armor and wiped off the dust, she walked behind me, "advanced ODST armor with enhanced shielding and radar...nice"

"yeah the dicks that gave this to me said it cost a pretty penny...or so they say."

I stripped of the fed armor and suited up in my armor..."its good to be back in a old shell" I said putting my helmet on...then my HUD came alive showing ammo, weapon type, health, shield, radar... it was all online.

I looked over and saw her looking out the window, overlooking chorus and the towers... I walked behind her and folded my arms...

"You know I went her when I was a kid...and those towers are pretty cool." I said looking at the towers

"That so?" she said taking her helmet off... "you know church likes to argue with the soldiers about how its a big deal..."

"Yeah when I was with Felix and then they said that it could pull ships down... hell I am not a sciences I don't know..."

We kept looking then she piped up..."so what made you save us? to hear you tell it you could of escaped."

I looked down on the ground, "when I was with them I saw all of you go in the building and I called a MAC blast on you, command denied it, they said they clear it soi went in to spy on you guys...then Locus came on and said that my contract with then was terminated..."

"So how you get in my room anyway" she said leaning on the windowsill

I blushed, "well simple I came in from the window and hid...when the time was right I pounced. I am sorry about that and everything I did, like I said was blinded my greed and money, hell I used to be a good solider fighting for what's right, used to be a good boyfriend to."

She raised a eyebrow at me... "so we should get back"

"right" so we walked out and went back to base...

We arrived to the armory where all the reds and blues were at..."Come on Lopez! we have to get these weapons ready" Donut said

Lopez jut said something we didn't under stand, "oh Lopez your so funny"

"Do you guys need help reprograming his to speak English?" I asked as we walked up

sarge ran up to me and got on his knees..."oh son you can do that?"

Me and Carolina looked at him..."uhhh yeah"

"Oh lord you answered my prayer send a angle..." we all looked at him, "uhhh even if a angle blew up buildings and killed people...but a angle non the less you con make Lopez speak English and I can talk to someone instead of you idiots!" We all looked at him again... and he got off his knees.

"Uhh this is award," and he stepped back

"sir did you really mean that?"

"duh Simmons" Grid said

"ok lets get started" I said and walked over to Lopez... I took off is panel... and change some wires around then he temporarily shut down, I got on my feet..."ok so that should..." I was tackled by sarge...

"you son or a bitch! you killed Lopez!" just then Lopez went online and looked around and sarge got off of me.

"Everyone looked at Lopez"

"Hola my name is Lopez..." Sarge ran up and hugged him...

"God this is so wired..."

 **Again tell me what to do.**


	5. Chapter 5

I was happy that I was not cuffed and that I have my armor, everyone seemed to like me because I fixed Lopez and because I was helping around the base. I was standing at Carolina's spot taking in the view when my comm went up.

"Holt come in..." a familiar voice said

"Locus?...I swear to god if you were here right now..."

"We are willing to, reactivate your contract if you are willing to do this task..."

I chuckled, "what makes you think I would do that?"

"your paycheck is right here in my hands..." he shook it for effect, "1.698.500 UNSC credits all yours if you do this...and there more where that came from if you work for us again... and you will not be disposed like any other mercenary control said you are to damn important...what do you say?"

I was silent, over a million Credits god anybody would take that... "yeah or when I do this you will just try to kill me again."

"Me and Felix's pays were cut in half for doing that!...trust me we will not do that again, you are our only asset in the capital all the others can't get inside..." Felix picked up the comm...

"Buddy trust me if you do this we will all get payed big ones...you in?"

In the last 72 hours I grew attached to the reds and blues... and her, it was a hard choice..."Yeah I am in"

something told me he smiled, "control what's you plant a bomb in the Capital building..."

"I am not a terrorist" I said

"are you shore? in the last 72 hours you blew up 2 federal buildings and killed a lot of people..."

"I... it was..." I couldn't say anything to defend myself

"My point exactly!, the bomb will be just outside the capital it will look like any old camo armor ability, now you do this in the next 3 days... you fuck around with the reds and blues lay low so nobody can point you out...unless you caught...so don't get caught ok...good. Stay safe buddy! Felix out."

The Comm went dead... can I do this? will I do this?, all that money all that power..."man..." I sat down took off my helmet and looked at the ground...

"Hey" Carolina's voice made me jump

"Huh what?"

she tilted her helmeted head sideways, "why are you so jumpy?"

"Oh no reason just uhhh...tired yeah tired I guess..." I looked to the ground, I lost all nerve around her.

She took her helmet off reveling her red hair and green eyes I loved..."we have the same eye color" she noticed

"Yeah what about that..." I played along, I scratched my buzzed blond hair, "yeah so uhhh...what about the weather huh?"

She raised her eyebrow at me..."you ok?"

"Yeah just worried..."

"About us?"

I looked at her, "yeah about you guys, hey listen if you were offered over a million bucks to do any thing...would you do it?"

"Depends on what I would do...why?"

"Oh just making conversation" I chuckled "you know you and the others should stay away from the capitol building the next few days..."

"uhh why?"

"Oh I mean just have fun let the leaders handle the stuff for a few days huh?"

"Yeah maybe that would be best take a little break."

I nodded "Yeah...maybe you and me could you know..." I said taking a swig of my canteen

she looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "like a date?"

I almost choked on my water and I swallowed, "uhh yeah if you want?"

It took her a minute..."yeah ok but just no food ok?"

I nodded my head and stood up, "yeah uhh well its getting late and I have to rest for fighting simulations tomorrow..." since I joined them they put me through tests and simulations... I beat almost everyone but her and wash...

"Who you fighting?" she asked

"Uhh I think Washington or youuu?"

she chuckled, yeah that about all who's left to fight..." We looked at the towers off in the distance it was getting dark..."well see ya Chase she said putting on her helmet and walking off.

I was left standing there thinking what to do...

 **THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up the next day filling surprising energized and ready to take on wash, I got ready and went to the training grounds...

I got there and wash was standing there getting ready..."hey wash!" I waved, he looked up and nodded ready to fight...

We took our stances and I saw a audience growing, well I guess this is all for them to watch... they were all looking and Carolina was to...why did she say yes? I am happy and all but why?

The countdown began and I cracked my knuckles ...3-2-1-Beep!

I took stance and readied myself...he was circling me and I just slowly closed the circumference...then he charged...I knew he was a freelancer and I knew he was good...but not good enough...once he jumped me I flipped him and he landed on the ground...hard...then I body slammed him.

I rolled over and got to my feet and so did he..."you have good endurance wash lets put that to the test..." this time I charged him...and he tried to copy my move but I slid on my knees and punched him in the jaw...he backed up surprised I did that... then he charged again...I guess the was ready for my old trick and knocked me down...got on top of me and punched me out, I holed my forearms in a cross to block the assault, I rolled him over and started punching him. I got up and grabbed him up and threw him about 30 feet, with help of our armor or course... He was out cold...the automated voice came on... winner...Holt I heard cheers and boos from the crowed and they gave and gave up there betting money...whos next I thought

Next up...Grif...

"Oh yeah he is going to get his...wait Grif?"

"Wait wait! this is a mistake! I got lost from the nacho stand!" he said as guards were dragging him on the field..."sorry Grif this is the last time you make me run laps!" Mathews yelled

"Yeah of course you did fat ass!" Simmons called form the bleachers

We stood off..."Come on Chase can't you just pretend to knock me out?"

I cracked my neck..."sorry Grif its to who's left standing I said taking stance

The 3-2-1-beep!

I knew this was going to be easy and I planed to knock him out as quickly as I could, "Oh come on man!"

"Don't worry Grif ill make it as painless as you let me...oh! and I won't kill you" then he started running screaming "I am goining to die!", you got to be kidding!

I ran after him and caught him by the helmet and slammed him down... he was life less too lifeless, I walked around is body and kneeled down and whispered, "psst Grif I know your no knocked out."

I heard a "oh shit" then I slammed his head on the ground and it did the trick, once again I heard cheering from the crowd...I clapped the dust off my hands as they drug his out cold body to medical as they do to all who is knocked out.

Winner Holt...

I went to the pit and took a drink of water, Carolina walked up behind me, "that was some good fighting...I mean with Wash not Grif that was ascendant I was to be next...so you ready to take me on?"

"I ran my finger through my hair yeah why not?"

She came Close..."good because I am not going easy on you..."

I smiled..."perfect" we both nodded and went to the fighting ground and took stance...3-2-1-beep!

I charged hopeing to surprise her...but to no avail she punched so hard I went to the ground...oh shit that hurt I thought holding my head as I got up.

She ran toward me and I took her down...she huffed and I took stance...

we fought again...she swiped low and took out my legs got on top of me and punched me out...once again I block the best I could and kicked her off...she hit the ground hard I got up and charged her...on contact she grabed me by the helmet and flipped me around and I went to the ground hard...Blackness...


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up, and as soon as I did I got slapped and that woke me up..."Ow! the fuck?"

Stood above me was Carolina..."Just wanted to make shore you wasn't a robot" she giggled

"I chuckled yeah I guess I deserve that..."

"You forget something..."

"What?" I asked

"our date..."

"Uhh...yeah because you knocked me out..."

"so I did it would be the same the other way around...I bet you wish...well Doc says your fine, lets go"

"right...yeah lets go...uhh were to?"

We walked the outskirt's out the capitol and then Felix's voice filled my head... "the bomb will be just outside the capital it will look like any old camo armor ability"

"Hey Carolina uhh follow me I uhh left something come on..."

We walked down a rocky path and there it was made as a broken camo armor ability just like he said...I picked it up and strapped it on...

"what's that?" she asked

Oh just uhhh a armor ability I left here..."

She nodded not to notice I was lying and we continued walking..."you know Chase you make me fell like I don't know like my match... well not really because I kicked your ass"

I chuckled and we talked the rest of the evening...

we went to now our spot and sat...and talked

"So what did you do before this?"

I smiled I was in the war and well I was a ODST it was amazing sometimes I miss putting a bullet threw a grunt's skull...

"Yeah I was just 17 when the war ended that makes me what?"

"Well I was 20 and now I am 28...so you are 25..."

"Yup"

"So were 3 years apart?"

"yup"

"well you still look 17"

she snorted "yeah and you 20"

We laughed, "I was never the math type"

"Me neither."

We looked at each other and I went for it... I kissed her...then...SLAP!

I fell to the ground and stayed there and then said..."ow"...

"Take a easy big boy" she teased I got back up and sat back down...

"uhhhh so can I try again?" Church popped up "no trust me she will kill you!"

"Church what did I tell you about coming out right now?"

"yeah yeah yeah" he went back to her...

"sorry I guess some people don't take a hint"

I nodded, "so what's it like having a AI in you head?"

"Fragment" she corrected and its not that bad, its like having a pet..."

"fuck you" I heard

"off" she ordered

She looked back at me and smirked "maybe" so I tried again I leaned forward and did it again...I she raised her hand up again I cringed but then instead of punching me she crested brused cheek and held me close...

We parted and looked at each other... "wow" is all I could say

"she smiled "you know the last time I went on a date was high school, you?"

"same isn't much time for love when you in a war" I said, "I had sex a couple of times but that's it no real love..." I admitted

"Yeah uhh well my last time was with..."

"York?" I asked

she frowned at me "how you know?

I looked down like I said I memorized your guys files... look I am...used to be a killer and well I guess I still am..."

"yeah...York made me fell not just a suit of armor and a gun but a real person..."

"Yeah that's all I've been told in the war that I was just a suit of armor and a...gun..."

I looked over at her..."Carolina I..."

"what?" she asked

"Nothing" I said, "it getting late...you what me to walk you to you quarters?" She smiled

"Yeah" she hoped down...lets go"

We walked through the city it was dark to save power...I took her "home" we stood at her door and we kissed and she shut the door...

I walked back to my room, it was basic a table, bed sink, small kitchen, other shit...I put the bomb on the table next to my real armor ability's...

Their voices were swimming in my head...all that money and power after this or if I even do this...".fuck!" every thing was so wrong I was up all night thinking staring at that bomb wondering how this would end...

After a few drinks of whiskey I decided, I am going to do it...I picked it up and with one more drink I walked out the door... I snuck trough the dark city, it was way past curfew and I would get arrested if I was caught...I kept to the shadows and sidewalks and made my way to the capitol building.

 **30 min later**

After doge guards I was at the front doors I pulled and locked..."fuck I should of expected that!" I looked around and saw fire escapees I smiled I was a cheeky basterd... I went down to a courtyard and I got run at it I grabbed the latter...then it sided down and I landed on my ass..."OW!" I got up and rubbed my cheek, then I started climbing.

Once I got to a window in sided it up and went in... I went to the bathroom and planted it behind the toilet lid...god forgive me...I set it for 3 hours and 30 minuets. I stood up and run my hand down my face, "well now for a alibi..." I went out of the building and went to Carolina's room...

 **AT HER ROOM**

I checked her door and it was unlocked...I opened it up and locked it behind me and went in I saw her armor on it standard rack, I took mine off...

I looked over and saw her fast asleep in her bed so I got in... I wrapped my arm around her waist and she pulled me in...I guess she was still asleep because the awake Carolina would kill me already...I stroked her fire hair and took her smell in... I felt her wake up...

"Who are you?" her cold voice filled my ears

I kissed her neck , "me" she surprisingly relaxed when it was my voice and I kept stroking her hair. She rolled over

"what are you doing here?" she asked yawning...

"What do you think?"

She chuckled you know if any other man was here right now I would kill em..."

I chuckled "I know," she turned her head and we kissed...I started going further and clasped her bra, she smiled in the kiss and then she frowned,

she broke the kiss "you been drinking?"

"I licked my lips to saver her taste..."yup maybe a little."

She nodded her head and we carried on, I took off my shirt and pants off and she did her sweat pants and bra...I gently squeezed her breast and then I took it in my mouth she moaned and I felt something in my pants grow...I took the other one in, her breasts were average to anyone but to me the best...well what do you expect I haven't have sex in a couple years.

Once I was done she flipped me over and took control she pulled my boxers down and took my length in,

"uhhh" I moaned she kept going deeper and deeper..."god" then I came... she looked up at me and licked off the leftovers...she took off her panties

and got on top... and leaned down and we rubbed noses I chuckled and she giggled...I think this was the first time she really acted like a...girl not a solider,she went down on me and she grinded one me, and went up and came crashing down, "ohhh man you good" after a couple good minuets we were done...

I wrapped my arm around her and we dozed off...

...BOOOOOOOM!...

The room shook and we wee jolted up...oh fuck I thought I did it oh shit no...

"What the hell was that?" she asked

"I-I don't know..."

We got out clothes on and we suited up, I locked my helmet and we ran out to the capitol building... we got there and federal firefighters were putting out the fires, I looed down and damned myself, everyone was there...then Wash charged at me and took me down...

"you basted you did this!"

I looked at him how he know?

Wash! get off of him!" she yanked him off me... and I got up

"how do you know Carolina?" he asked

"H-He was with me...all night"

Everyone was salient then tucker spoke up

"Oh shit! she did your piping! Bow c..."

"Not now Tucker Wash said..."

"Church can you confirm it?

He popped up on her shoulder, "Uhhhh yeah I will look through my files... uhhh oh shit...well he was differently in last" night church said

me and Carolina looked at each other and acted normal...

"Well ok he is clean...must of been a cell inside the capital...look I am not going to sugar coat this...Doyle is dead..."

We all looked down, Grif said "shit"

"man with Kimball in charge I don't know if the feds will listen... uhh they really got us this time!"

For the next few hours we picked through the rubble and in the back of my mind I knew I did wrong...

 **NEXT DAY**

Kimball Was standing at a podium getting ready to give a speech... she cleared the throat, "fellow people of chorus we have been attacked by Hargrove's forces, now if some of you don't know General Donald Doyle was killed in the explosion...I am the only commanding offer of the united chorus military... now I plan to carry on and give Doyal a full military burial I am sorry this has happened, but because of this I will make budget cuts to any and all previous federal army personal and we..."

A solider stood up in the crowed "no this is am outrage!" soon many other federal soldiers started fighting with new republic sliders... then Wash stood up...

"Stop this we are a united Chorus! we will fight together to bring this terrorism to justice!" but no one was listing, "Nice" tucker said wash just sat down...

They started getting Physical with each other, I just walked got out of there...I went in to a ally and as if on queue my comm went up...

"Yeah?"

"Good work to be honest e didn't think you could do it..."

"Yeah yeah you basted just give me the fucking check!"

"Ah ah ah you got to come get it, a pelican will evac you, be where the bomb was at 0300 hours tonight be there or the money is Hargrove's Felix out..."

I just turned off my comm and looked up to the somewhat darken sky..."well fuck"

 **AT THE LZ**

I waited with all my weapon at hand ready to go home... I guess

the pelican landed and none other than Felix was waiting for me at the ramp...I looked up at him...and he held his hand out and I took it, he pulled me up in the pelican I was a lesser man now since I was on this bird before I thought...I took a set and he handed me the pay check...

"I told you I was a man of my word...most of the time..." he chuckled and the ramp closed. We took off to the ship... "Have fun down there?" he asked

I chuckled "what a day..."

 **CAROLINA POV**

I was watching him just stand out in the place when he picked up his camo ability...he looked like he was redy to leave... then it hit me... the basterd!

a pelican landed a couple of yards away from him, and the ramp went down..."Felix" he took his hand and he handed him a slip of paper...oh I could just shoot both of them right now!... they were saying something but I couldn't hear because of the birds engine... they sat down and took off...

I felt sad, violated, betrayed, and angry...I got to tell the others.

'


	7. Chapter 7

I sat there waiting to board on the ship...

"What happened to your armor?" he asked

"What?" I looked down and saw I was tore up armor scratched up and some parts were missing..."I guess Carolina fucked me up worse that I thought... "

He chuckled "fought old Carolina huh?

"Yeah twice and both times got my ass kicked...damn they trained her good."

He nodded "so like I said your pays in your hands and with one leader down its only a matter of time before Chorus collapses in on its self... a month give or take..." he informed me

I nodded "so why did you drop a building on me?"

he sighed "this again..."

"fuck yeah this again I almost died!...tell me why"

"Look I... when a pirate dies his or her money is put in a draw and the winner gets it...one hell of a paycheck..."

"Ill say"

we set in silence for the reminder of the flight...

 **CAROLINA POV**

I busted in the doors..."he did it!...that basterd!"

"whoa! Carolina chill what's going on?" Tucker asked

"Chase he blew up the Capital building and killed Doyle!"

"Wait I thought he was with you?" Wash said

"he used me I knew the second I let a man in my life they would fuck me over!...god York I am sorry..."

Wash knelt down next to her, "hey its all right once we..."

"oh face it Wash we are all screwed!"

They all stood around her Carolina was the strongest of all them... was she giving up?...

 **HOLT POV**

They were giving me a new helmet I choose the enforcer motel that was standard issue to the pirates... my comm went up...

"Holt report to the bridge...Locus out..."

"What no please?" I asked no response... I went to the bridge

I went up only to see the face of the head honcho of Charon industries... "Malcom Hargrove...you pay me well"

He smiled "only the best for my best personal... I trust Locus and Felix are treating you well?" I looked behind me and they were at ease just looking forward, yeah guess you can say that..." I said and they sighed behind me out of ear shot of the chairmen... I will do something to change the tide of the war... now I plan to nuke the planet of Chorus...and..."

"Sir that is not wise...please let me convince them to surrender... and if not let Locus and Felix lead an invasion of the City and with the remaining city's inhabits we will relocate to the outer colonies...what do you say..."

He thought a minute I guess it would wise not to scratch up the resources and artifacts there and lets say there was a gas leek inside the planet wold cause less suspicion by the UNSC ...fine try to convince them...if not they will be invaded...thank you...Hargrove out..." the screen when black

"Well I guess we should get ready for the invasion" Felix said and Locus nodded.

"What if I convene them?" I asked

"Don't kid yourself...just try and we all know there not...sooo yeah"

I nodded

"You will be accompanied by Sharkface and some other mercs to try to make out a deal..." Locus said

I nodded "ill be going back so soon?" I asked

They nodded and I got ready for tomorrow...

 **Carolina pov**

I sat with the others... at the mess hall,

"yeah all I am saying is that Hargrove is going to attack I just know it!" Wash was fighting with Vanessa

"We have defenses out the ass I hardly think they will attack..."

"Quiet! we are all stressed out form this last week...Charon sent a snake in..."

"fuck yeah they did!" Grif agreed

Church popped up, "yeah guys we will recover from this"

We all talked and tried to make due with the problem at hand.

I went to my room feeling a little better from what they all said... right before I racked my armor, my comm went up...

"Carolina?"...it was him

I tried not to punch a hole in the wall next to me... "what do you want?"

"Listen I just want to tell you I am sorry but I will come soon... and I will ask you this question...will you come with me?"

Yeah and leave my friends behind and let these people die...right"

"That's it no one has to die you surrender and my boss promised to relocate the people to the outer colonies... I-I love you and..."

"Fuck that and you..." and I hung up...

 **Holt pov**

I just leaned on my bed... why must she be so hard?, why do I feel that way about her? If it weren't for her I would of not advise the delay nuke of Chorus

I just looked out my window in to the vast stars and space..."pretty..." soon I dozed off in the morning ahead.

 **Next morning**

I woke up mad...got ready, and went to brief with shark face...

I walked in the doors to see a briefing room all ready to go I took a set...Locus took the mic

"as you know we are going to be invading the planet of Chorus...this will not be a easy task... there will me many casualties on both sides..." he looked over to me and Sharkface "and a few others that were trying to talk peace, Holts team will go in and try to talk negotiations...if this would not work and we invade MAC blasts will be at each units disposal, but they will only be used to only the most troubling targets... this will be street to street, house to house, building by building, inch to inch fighting... go inform you units and divisions about this... if peace is not made the attack will commence at 0600 hours tomorrow...dismiss."

We all took notes and my unit got ready...

I went to the range and brushed up on my aiming and shooting, I was taking in the DMR, suppressor, plasma grenades and a hard light shield, since Carolina ripped my armor up I got most of it replaced...I was ready now to just hit the gym...

I was practicing hand to hand combat on a punching bag, I formed up on it and let out a forceful punch it went down, this was with out the enhancements of the armor, after a few more good rounds I took a break...I sat down on a near bench and took a sip of my canteen, "brushing up before we head out?"

I looked up to Sharkface..."yeah you can say that" I said taking a swig of water...

"look have you seen that red head?...uhhh Carolina?"

I stopped what I was doing..."yeah why?"

I need to lay that bitch out and I..." I nearly punched him but I stood up to him, he was maybe 3 inches taller than me...

"if you lay a fucking hand on her I will lay you out..." I chuckled "if she don't lay you out first..."

He looked at me for a second, "ah you got the hots for her... you know its against protocol to fuck the inhabitants..."

"go fuck yourself and one more thing I meant what I said...I will kill you,"

he chuckled "what if I were to report this to the higher ups..."

I turned my head as I walked out, "do it"

 **Later**

I went to my room and cleaned up, I took a shower got all hygiene's out of the way...I was there for over 4 days...

I noticed that I needed a trim...the pirates don't have a routine for shaving...but since I was in the military I was used to looking up to par, I was in the middle of the task when I heard a nock on my door... I checked to seen if I was half presentable..."enter"

the door opened and walked in was Felix..."what's up?" I asked more focus on shaving...

"well Chase I hear you been against protocol..." he said coldly

"Why's that?"

He slammed his armored fist down on the sink and it broke the porcelain ..." for fucking Carolina!"

I frowned and wiped the cream from my face..."so what I've grown attached"

"Now I know why you don't want to nuke the city..."

I put a finger up, "and not to fuck up the artifacts on this planet..."

He chuckled, "your smarter that you thought, using the Chairmen's greed to your favor..."

I put on the issue black T- shirt and wiped off the cream from the pants..."don't it bother you?, nuking a entire planet of people? knowing you could of asked for there surrender?," I put my hand on his cold armored shoulder, "you and me are alike in many ways and different in others... I want money you want money, I want power you do to, I want the most powerful and badass weapons... I stepped away from him and looked at him, "and you do you...I want to save the people of Chorus, you don't...I...love Carolina yes but trust me my loyalty has and always been with you and Locus...you saved me from imprisonment and..." I paused "well not death..." I chuckled that was a little much opening the space doors? anyway trust me just because i got some don't mean I lost my loyalty...but you in me... you tried to kill me and did I retaliate and help them?" I shook my head, "a little just because I had to lay low and stay safe to make them trust me..." I chuckled "I even got Carolina to like me, and had a hell of an alibi."

He just looked at me after I gave my so called speech, "you are a dangerous man," he chuckled

"Aren't we all?" I chuckled

Soon he left full trust in me again..."dumb ass" I said to the air as I finished up shaving...

"Coming in my room telling me how to run my life...huh" I finished washing up and cleaning myself, I looked at the clock, "1500" one more hour till dust off, I looked at my armor on the rack... it was shined and ready to go, my stomach growled..."shit I haven't eaten since what?" I need to put some fuel In my gut so I walked to the mess hall...

I got some fucked up mash potato's and some sort of meat... man I forgot how our food is...no wonder why were pissed all the time. That pink guy uhh Donut made good food, man...I took a spoon full and ate. It was now 10min till dust off, so I put on my armor and readied my weapons and myself...

My unit boarded the pelican and we set off...


	8. Chapter 8

We dusted off and were on our way to Chorus...I sat quiet there were me, Sharkface and 3 others, Conner, Hardy, and Black, "So is this just a suicide op or?" Hardy asked

I looked at him "no man we are to try to bring peace between us..." I looked at all of them..."That means no firing on the locals and try to be as polite and nice as you can, weapons tight don't throw any shots...got it?" they nodded.

We sat there keeping to ourselves...oh cant wait to see how this turns out...

 **Carolina pov**

I was at the control tower because they detected a pelican entering the planets astrosphere, "what should we do agent Carolina?" the solider asked me.

"Keep a close eye on it...what's it destination?" I asked

"Here on the landing pad? this can't be right..."

"Shit..." I got on the comm, "Kimball get troops up to landing pad B, and Bring Wash" I said

"Uhh copy may I ask what this is for?..."

"The planets survival"

 **Holt pov**

I heard the pilot..."This is Kilo 2-5 requesting to land at designated landing pad B how copy over?"

"Copy this is Landing tower B of the Federal army of Chorus your are clear for landing"

"Copy"

We went down and got ready...

I stood up, "all right we will touch down in less than 5... Black use your camo and sneak off to a roof top and provide cover with your binary...Sharkface with me, the rest of you provide 360 security, sound off."

They said their last name and we went in...

"Ok guys were landing" the pilot said

"Get ready..."

Once we hit Black went camo and we stood up, the ramp down to 6 heavily armed soldiers, Black went out not being noticed and we stepped out, my guys went around the bird covering it... then I walked out face to face or helmet to helmet with Carolina, Kimball, and Wash...awkward silence...

"What do you want?" Kimball asked

I nodded, "Miss Kimball what I want is the full surrender or Chorus..."

There is no way in hell..." Wash began

"Wash..." Kimball said..."what are the conditions?"

"Kimball?" Carolina asked,

"Face it Carolina were fucked I am a leader fallen, Doyle is dead and there is rioters all around the city..." se looked at me.

I smiled "Well Miss Kimball, your people will be relocated to outer colonies and every citizen will be pay a convertible amount of money to start their new lives..."

"No she is not thinking clearly..." Carolina looked at me "we will not give up this planet...

I sighed, "is there a place where we can sit down?..." I asked

Kimball nodded... and we followed her...

We went in to the war room and took a seat and I sat across from Carolina..."well here we are" I said

Oh Carolina I would love nothing more tank to put a bullet in you pretty little head..." Shark face said

"you know what they say about revenge...you better be ready to dig 2 graves..." she said coldly...

"oh that's a risk I am willing to take..."

I looked at him, "remember what I told you if you even touch her,? I said

Carolina looked at me, like I was crazy and shark face just shrugged,

"So miss Kimball what do you say?"

She looked at me and I imagine if she took off her helmet she would look tired and worn...

"Are there any other choices?...we could move and relocate to the other side of the..."

I nodded my head, "sadly there isn't your only choice is to leave and..."

Carolina sorted, "sadly? what the fuck do you care..."

"Oh Carolina but I do..."

She stood up and slammed her fist on the table, "no you don't all you do is lie cheat and fuck people over...your a monster!"

Shark face pulled a knife...and I grabbed it and threw it on the floor, "what the fuck did I say!" I yelled at him

"I was fucking protecting you!" he countered

I cleared my throat and settled myself, "I can take care of myself..."

I looked at her, "so I am a monster?..."

"yes you are..."

"would a monster convince multi Billionaire Malcom Hargrove to not nuke the planet? would a monster do that"..."

They looked stunted..."yes, they were going to nuke you and I stop it...I am your fucking hero!"

"This meeting is over!" Kimball sais walking out,

"so is it yes or no?" I asked but to no response

I chuckled, and looked at Carolina..."look I've done some bad things..."

"damn right" Wash said

"would you shut up?"

"like I said I am not a monster,"

"yes you are!" she screamed

"you used me, killed one of our leaders...I thought for one you actually loved me..."

I stood up and walked to her not caring that guns were in my face, I took her hand, "Carolina I love you! that was real...please..."

Shark face stood up, "ok enough of this love mushy bullshit!, we came here for a answer and I this we got it! simple mission complete! So we are leaveing"

he waved his hand and all the mercenaries followed, I let go of her hand, I will stay here till she signs the document..."if she" he corrected, "you shore?"

I nodded and they boarded the pelican and took off.

I sat back down and Wash, Carolina, and the soldiers looked at me, I put my hands up, "I call order 77"

Wash leaned over, "order 77?" he asked

"Its for prisoners, and captured personal,"

"Yeah so you cant kill me and only capture me till she either signs the paper or if war is declared." I informed them...

I gave them my weapons and they put me in a holding cell, I just at there for hours... "Maybe I should of went with them..."

a couple of hours later I heard the outer door open, I sat up...in walked Carolina, I looked at her and she pulled up a camping stool and sat.

"What I said was true...all of it," I told her

She took her helmet off and just looked at me she was confused, "who's side are you on?" she asked

"theirs" I admitted..."that's only if they pay me..."

"she looked at me straight in the eyes..."what if we pay you?"

I smiled and got up and walked around in my cell, "I pretty much got all the money I want...but I want one more thing..."

"What's that?" she asked

I came to the shield..."you"

She just looked at me, I don't trust you"

I chuckled, "yeah but I came back to try to keep as many people alive as I can..." I took off my helmet...and came close to the shield..."there is a good side to me...I know you know that," I said

she looked down, "I know...but your still a asshole..."

I chuckled "well you know what they say...money talks and shit walks..."

"So are you going to talk?" she asked

"about what?"

"I want dates, names info get me?"

I chuckled "I am under order 77..."

"so order 77 is enforced by the UNSC not the army of chorus..."

I went wide eyed, "oh shit...uhh fuck"

"looks like I fucked you over this time...now talk..."

"come on babe..."

she sighed, "Doctor Grey!" she yelled, then a girl walked in...

"yes agent Carolina"

"I need you to...give him a check up..."

She nodded and next thing I knew I was strapped to a bed..."what the fuck is this?"

 **Carolina pov**

As I walked out I heard screaming, he had his chance...


	9. Chapter 9

I walked back after getting some food from the mess hall, I walked back to the cells to find Doctor Grey waiting for me, "is he ready" I asked

"Yup!" she said in her usual cheery mood,

"oh and grey you didn't fuck him up to bad did you?" I asked

"nope!..." then she did that dark voice..."only a little" I nodded and I walked in.

I saw him he was shaking... "oh god no more! please I said I would tell Carolina everything..." he pleaded then he saw me..."oh its you...what the fuck was that!" he asked me

"that's for everything you did wrong...now tell me everything..."

"fuc... yes mam!" I turned and saw Grey looking in the doorway at him

"good lets start with something easy... when is the invasion?...

"Uhhh tomorrow at 0600!"

"is it?"

"Uhhhh well I guess it could happen any second because you guys didn't sign the paper..."

"good now tell me something...why did you join them..."

"I-I was forced...you see why I am loyal to them is because they saved me from prison... and the money was good come on who wouldn't take that? I was a vetren on the street with no job, money..."he looked at me..."girl."

I realized that he was a victim of Hargrove to, he was forced to fight...he got payed for it but still...

"You know I can help you guys I am a millionaire now... you got to admit I helped you guys, I mean I saved you from a MAC blast...a nuke, and I might save you from an attack..."

I nodded clearly this was a truck to get out, ok so you helped us...I understand why you did the thing you did...but do you really love me?"

He nodded and looked me straight in the eyes..."yes."

I smiled, good now I want you to radio them and tell them to call off the attack..."

"No"

she looked at me..."excuse me? do you want another check up from Doctor Grey?"

"I don't care, I owe them this much..."

"Chase don't"...BOOOOOM!

The back wall of my cell was blown out and in stepped Felix and some other pirates...I rolled to them while Carolina shielded he eyes from the blast...

Felix set me loose and handed me my helmet to me, I got to my feet and walked over the her, "sorry Carolina bit I owe them nothing lees than my life..." I told her

she coughed, "they tried to kill you..."

"honey we pirates all try to kill each other..." Felix said knocking her out...I cringed when I heard her yelp...we boarded the pelican,

"shit I breathed"

"what the hell were you thinking?" Felix said

I tried to pull a 77 but till now I notice it doesn't work around here..."

"Whatever, here he handed me a binary rifle, I need you focused, no more love for Carolina or the reds and blues...we are invading the city..."

"Wait you mean a full on assault?..." Booom! I asked as a MAC blast took out a chuck of building as we are flying,

"does that answer your question?

"pretty much."

He nodded, I need you right now... Control wants all Chorus and red and blue personal dead, so if you see any reds an blues shoot on sight, get it?"

I thought of Grif, Wash, Carolina and oh god Caboose...

"hey! I need you head in the game shoot on sight get it?"

I nodded, "yeah"

"good," he pulled the charging handle on his sniper, "lets get to work..."

 **Battle of Chorus**

I got my armor ready and my binary rifle, the city was up in smoke...it looked to me that no one had the advantage... it was anybody's fight,

we flew through the city, our first objective was to support Shark face's unit, they were pined in the city and rushed to them...

when we got there we saw Chorus personal firing on them, we flew behind them and engaged from the pelican...

"Target on rooftop" a MERC said

"copy" another one said

"Got em..."Pop! Felix replied

we were killing them and his unit pushed up because of our cover fire, I shot one and she turned to ash because of the binary rifle...

"target your six 15 yards I said to flex...he popped him...

"there you go man welcome back," he said engaging more targets.

I zoomed in on one on a roof top... pop! he went falling...soon we cleared out that block...

"ok we got this" a pirate said next to me...

"Chase from up with shark face's unit your hitting the war room that's where Kimball is at... kill her."

"Yes sir" shark face said and I nodded, they took off to help out others units around the city...

"All right check your weapons and ammo, were moving," we formed up and moved out

We were walking through the destroyed streets, then I saw them the reds and some other personal..."here we go..."

We engaged in a firefight..."

 **Simmons pov**

"Oh shit how did this happen?"

"I don't know keep firing!" Grif yelled

troops were falling dead, I just kept trying to kill them... then I saw him...Holt he was aiming a binary rifle at Grifs head...

"Grif watch out!" I yelled but it was too late once he turned to me he was ash...

"NOOOOO!" Sarge said and started killing more of them pirates were falling around him and I even killed a couple, then a pirate came behind him and stuck a knife in his neck...he was dead...as my unit falling around me I dropped to my knees...

 **Holt pov**

We killed Sarge...poor guy then I saw Simmons, 2 MERCS were advancing on him... I did to.

As the others cleared the area I walked up to him, I looked over to shark face and he nodded and continued forward...

I knelt down to his level... "I am sorry Simmons...I truly am... but..." I stood up "look on the bright side... you will be with your friends soon..." I pointed my bolt shot at his head...

"You basterd" was all he said and I pulled the trigger, his body went limp and fell in the war torn street...I caught up with my unit.

We moved to the war room...we were ready to take Chorus once and for all...we pushed up the street and formed up with another unit... and pushed the 3 more blocks to the war room, we fought and bead with every block.

"These asshole are putting up a hell of a fight," a pirate said,

"of course this is their home" I sad taking down a solider..."watch your left!"

 **Carolina pov**

I opened my eyes, "uhhh what happened?"

"Oh thank god Carolina!" Grey said

"where is everyone?"

"I don't know but command says all remaining forces to fall back to the war room," I nodded

I regrouped with the remaining soldiers and went made our way through the city...

 **Holt pov**

We almost reached the war room but last minute Chorus defense's were keeping us back, I fired through the destroyed window I was at...

I yelled to shark face, "man we need a fucking MAC blast!"

"I know" he said as a MERC fell beside him... I threw a grenade and it took out a bunker... then a solider threw a grenade and it took out some more MERCS...

"Shit" I said as I pulled a burst shot out of my bolt shot and killed a solider...then Locus's unit appeared out of their active camo and took out all the solder in less that 30 sec, I stood up, "wow" Locus, shark face and me met up while the others were kicking and poking bodies with their rifles. soon we all formed up and made one last final push to take the city.


	10. Chapter 10

We made it the final strong hold of the city... its been 3 hours and we almost took over the whole city...except for a few pockets of resistance...

"Come on!" we pushed over some rubble and me and a few other used out hard light shields to cover others, but we reached another covered area to regroup with other units and MERS so we could push up and on to the war room,

We were pended down, and I went over to Locus, "Locus we need a MAC blast on that target," he reloaded his sniper, "yeah were clearing it with command..." I sat next him, "man you know the last few days I was blinded," I told him as bullets were flying over our heads and our medics were patching up screaming MERCS.

"Yeah all you need to focus on is the objective...you are just a suit of armor and a gun getting paid to kill not love, like, or show to mercy to... I am you choose to fight with us.

"You guys saved me from imprisonment...its the lest I can do,"

he went up and popped off some more shots...

we were in that firefight for about 12 minuets till the MAC came in...BOOOOOM!

I covered my eyes from the blast... a chunk of the war room was gone in a matter or seconds...

"Charge!" I heard shark face say...then I thought of her...no I got to be on mission...no love or mercy...

Then we all rushed the control building or war room... we charged...

 **Carolina pov**

We were trying to form defenses with what we could, I tried to order a SAW gunner to the door...and he was dead from the MAC blast, "shit!...Wash get up here!"

he came running "yeah?" he asked

"get on this SAW and mow down anything that comes through that door ok..."

He nodded and set up, I went over to Kimball she had a DMR and was ready to die for Chorus...

"You ready?" I asked as we were looking out a window looking over the destroyed and shell of what used to be Chorus...

"Where did we go wrong Carolina?" she asked me

"not killing Holt when he show up on our door step..."

"Amen...do you think we should give up...I don't want to loose any more of my people..."

"I know...look take you people out and surrender but..." I looked at wash, we will fight them

"what?" Kimball said "that's crazy"

"maybe but at this point anything goes,"

Wash nodded, "yeah I just got word that they are at our front doorstep..." he informed the women

"well I guess this is it..." Kimball said walking to a intercom, "I have to do this to save my people... you do what you have to do... this it commander Kimball I am calling a cease fire, drop your weapons...we have suffered long enough, people of chorus this is your choice...but after this we will rise and prosper...this is Kimball sighing out..."

She put down the mic and took off her helmet... she looked terrible..."go kill as many as those basteds as you can..." we nodded and started fir the door..."Kill them!" she said as we were walking out.

 **Holt POV**

We pushed up... since the announcement most of them gave up, we had a few fighters but they were quickly neutralized...we cleared the buildings and rooms...

"me and a few others moved up to a apartment building and we stacked up..."breaching!" I kicked down the door and we went in...this reminds me of how we used to train to take out insurrectionists before the war the covenant... I went in to a room...and killed a few soldiers.

We cleared a few more building and then we went for the war room... we would end this, we patrolled the war raged streets...we caught up with locus's team and went in the war room.

We walked in and saw Kimball, MERCS surrounded her and we walked in,

"well Kimball, looks like this is it," Shark face taunted,

"go to hell" she said plainly

"you know your to important to let you keep living..." I said

"you did this your a devil!"

I chuckled, "well if I was I would of let this shity planet burn... now where is my deer Carolina?"

"Right here!" Carolina said throwing a flash bang... FLASH!

I covered my visor and then she jumped on top of me and Kimball killed my men with a concealed SAW... me and her fighting...

I kicked her off, still trying to gain my sight and sound... I got up bailey 5 seconds and she took me out the window...CRASH!

shatters of window fell on top of us... I got her off me...and threw her, I was back in the fight... I looked and saw shark face fighting with Wash, Locus and Felix fighting off the Blues and the other Reds and the fighters of the army of Chorus, this was a full on ambush...

The war raged on... I fought off Carolina..."come on babe I thought we had something?"

"We had nothing all you are to me is a asshole..."

"come on you will make me cry!" I sad dodging a hit...

"Oh I will make you do more than cry..."

I charged her and took her down, we went down and hit the hard concrete...

I got up and pulled a magnum..."you stop now or I will put you down..."

"I don't think so..." Kimball said pointing a Bolt shot to my head...

"Oh Kimball your are going to fell like a asshole in 3-2-1, Felix pointed a Binary rifle laser at her head...

at this point... we were winning as all the fighters and blues and reds were lined up on a wall...

I dragged her and threw her on the wall...

"You Perras what did you do to my friends? Loped asked

"Killed em," Shark face said

Locus put a magnum to his head and fired...POP!

sarks went up and he fell over with a thud...

"Lopez nooo!"

Doc and Donut said in union, Felix and Locus stood over them and I was by Shark face's side...

"Execute them..." Locus said in his cold voice,

We took Wash Kimball and Carolina to the side of the building, we heard POPs and bangs of gunfire I knew we killed them...

We stood them up and we stood face to face or helmet to helmet, "you all are pathetic and are unworthy of life...especially you miss Kimball...Locus put the gun to her helmetless head, and fired...Felix winced, I knew he had ties to her but didn't know how deep, she fell with a thud...

"You fucking animals!" Wash yelled

"Locus for the first time since I known him chuckled, agent Washington, you were a good rival but all who stand to oppose me and my men will die, he grabed him by the neck and threw him into the wall...

"no Wash!" Carolina yelled, she looked a me, "Please do something!"

Felix came behind me and put his and on my shoulder..."sorry honey but he is with us now, she handed me my bolt shot... "do it"

I heard Wash get popped by Locus and I pointed it at her...

"I gave you multiple chances but... you give me no choice... Locus walked up and so did Shark face...

"I knew I would get to see the day you go bitch..." Shark face said coldly

"agent Carolina I respect your resilience to us but your time his come... Holt execute her..." Locus said...

I nodded and was shaking..."I am sorry...I really am...POP...

 **3 years later**

The army of Chorus fallen and its hero's and leaders, it was no more...Charon industries took over the planet and it looked exactly like it did a planet killed off by civil war...they payed off or killed anyone who stood in front of them...they made their millions and were big in the UNSC...everybody got rich and was happy...as for me I was depressed living in a mansion drinking and spending my millions away...I was back where I was a few millions richer...but not happy I lost my Carolina...I lost my kindness...I used to fight for the survival of people not the killing of them...

I loaded a magnum with one bullet, and put it to my head... "ahhh! not now," sometimes I wish I would of let go or them bars and got sucked off in to space...but life is a bitch...I may be rich but not happy...I walked up to my balcony and looked over the vast view..."this is why I got the house..." I picked up a reordered...

"My name is Chase Holt I was a ODST in the 122nd drop battalion in the war...I made multiple drops including in New Mombasa...after the war I struggled with life and I made bad choices that kept growing...I was recused off a prison transport and I used my military experience to Charon industries and more likey Mlacome Hargrove, he and the corporation used mercenaries to genocide the planet of chorus...we killed off the reds and blues... I was told along with other MERCs to keep quiet about this...I know I am dead...after all why would you people listening to this? as they are listening in on me...I am a dead man either way...so...I would like to say I am sorry I am a terrible person...like a good friend used to tell me back in the war...we all die...sooner or later...this is former ODST Holt sighing off...

Is that good Church? I asked picking up the bottle of wine from the table, "yeah that should be good...so you what to die in your armor?

"Yup" I said taking another swig, delete everything and I want you to attach yourself to this document...tell the world what happened...

"you know your a asshole for helping them and killing Carolina...but since you took me your not such a bad guy..."

"transfer all my funds to a charity and expose Charon"...they were banging on my door now security was yelling from the other side...

"They are moving in on us now..."

I slowly picked up the gun, "good luck church its been a pleasure...

the front door cracked form security..."you to Holt..."

"Go tell them what happened..." he transfer to the UNSC'S network... security was on me now

...POP!...

security busted in... and found him...

Church made a promise to him...he will revenge Carolina...bring them down...


	11. AN

Hello I know the ending was bad, so I think I will make a new one but only if you tell me to; and also tell me if you want the chapters to be longer...thanks.


End file.
